


It's a natural reaction (It's a sexual attraction)

by tulipchild



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bossy Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Desperate Louis, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipchild/pseuds/tulipchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lies in bed and wonders when he became so dependent on Harry. And really, it's not like he can't function without him. He can go a week without seeing Harry. He can eat dinner alone, and he can watch TV alone, and he can lie in bed all by himself at night without needing Harry there, thank you very much. But. Just because he can, doesn't mean he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a natural reaction (It's a sexual attraction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much porn without plot lol. Basically Harry is away for a week and him and Louis have phone sex. I didn't really think too deeply into the story so I'm not sure where Harry is at or why he's away but yeah, I did the best I could. Hope you like it!

Louis lies in bed and wonders when he became so dependent on Harry. And really, it's not like he can't function without him. He can go a week without seeing Harry. He can eat dinner alone, and he can watch TV alone, and he can lie in bed all by himself at night without needing Harry there, thank you very much. But. Just because he can, doesn't mean he wants to. And so he does what he promised himself he wouldn't do.

He calls Harry.

He picks up on the third ring letting out a groggy, sleepy sounding, "'Ello?

"I'm horny and I miss you. I mean, I mostly miss you. But I'm horny too." Might as well get to the point.

"Lou?" Harry asks with a chuckle and Louis is already imagining him in bed, dressed in only his pants, stretching his toned body out as he attempts to wake up and damn if Louis wasn't hard as a rock before.

"No, it's Santa Clause."

"Oh, Mr. Clause, I've been expecting you." And Louis can't help the loud burst of laughter that comes out of his mouth at Harry's mock attempt at sounding sexy for "Mr. Clause".

"I love you." Louis says with a sigh after catching his breath.

"Love you too, miss you too, and I'm horny too. Are you touching yourself?"

"No, but I can be." Louis breathes out as his hand snakes down his torso and into his topman briefs to wrap tightly around his length. "Alright, I am now."

"What are you touching?" Harry asks cautiously. "Your cock?"

Louis hesitates before whispering out a small "Yes." and cringing at Harry's disappointed sigh.

"You know I hate when you do that." He murmurs gently, but Louis can hear the warning behind his words before quickly taking his hand off his cock and sliding it down past his balls to the cleft of his arse and rubbing gently at his hole.

"M'sorry. Haven't been stretched since you left, could take a while..." Louis tries not to sound greedy and disappointed as he quickly pulls his hand out of his pants to grab the lube and drizzle some onto three of his fingers before sliding his briefs off and going back to rubbing at his hole.

But he is being greedy and he knows it. He's so horny and could do with just a quick wank and Harry's deep voice sending him over the edge but it appears his boyfriend would like more.

"S'okay babe. Have all the time we need...just wanna imagine your fingers in you, stretching you open, wishing it was me. Don't you want that, Lou? Your fingers deep inside you, imagining you're preparing to take my cock, hmm?"

"Harry, yes." Louis gasps out as he finally slips a finger into his hole, moving it in and out quickly, anticipating being stretched enough to slip a second finger in.

And he's gone, unbelievably so. They've barely even started and Harry has already got him in a trance with his deep voice and naughty words. It's unbelievable and a bit embarrassing how fast he falls under Harry's spell, but he doesn't think he would want it any other way.

"How many fingers, love?" For the most part, Harry's voice is calm and steady but Louis' been with him long enough, knows the small little pants he lets out when he's being pleasured and Louis is almost salivating at the image of Harry with a big hand on his cock, moving up and down slowly.

Louis moans loudly before slipping in a second finger quickly, crooking them in just the way that has him reeling and gasping, moving his hips down to take his fingers deeper.

"How many, Lou?" Harry asks again, an edge to his voice. It takes Louis a moment to realize Harry is asking a question he should answer and he flushes at the thought of Harry's voice working him up so much he can hardly even comprehend the words he's saying.

"Two." He whispers out slowly, voice husky and raw and, god, why can't Harry just be here with him at the moment?

"Mmm, you sound so good, babe. Tell me how you feel, huh? Wanna know how good you're making yourself feel." Harry's breathing has picked up considerably and Louis likes the fact that he can do this to Harry, that he's not the only one affected this deeply.

"Oh, Harry." He moans out quietly. "Feels so good. Imagining it's your fingers though, you do it so much better, babe. You know just where to touch me, make it feel so good. Oh, shit, babe."

Louis keens loudly as he slips a third finger into himself, moving his fingers faster as he arches off the bed, and god he feels so close already. Can feel his orgasm pressing down on him and it's hard to believe that it's happening so soon but this is the affect Harry has on him.

"Hey, shh Louis, baby..slow down. Don't want you to come yet, said we had time, didn't I? Take your fingers out, babe. Play with your nipples a bit, you know him much I love that, yeah? Bet you look so good right now, Lou."

"Okay." Louis whispers quietly, groaning desperately, as he slips his fingers out of himself, tears springing to his eyes, his orgasm slipping away from him slowly. And he hates it, but he wants to be good. He wants to be good for Harry and do what he says because that's what pleases him and pleasing Harry is one of his favorite things ever.

"Tell me what you're doing?" Louis asks softly as he slides his hands up his torso, rubbing and pulling gently at his sensitive nipples.

"Got my hand on my cock babe, thinking about you riding me. Just want you on top of me, all sweaty and panting. And maybe if you're good, I'll help you, huh? Grab your hips and thrust up into you a bit. Know how much you like that, babe." Harry is practically panting into the phone now and he sounds so close to coming and Louis wants that. Wants to have his fingers back inside him, pumping in and out until hes coming all over himself, cock left untouched.

But he's a good boy and all he does is moan loudly, tugging on his nipples harder as he arches his back. He imagines all the times Harry's attempted to make him come from just his nipples alone and briefly wonders if that's what Harry is trying to do now. All though they've never been able to accomplish the task, they've been pretty damn close. Close as in Louis is on the brink of coming when suddenly his orgasm slips away, no matter how hard or how long they play with them, and he prays that this isn't what Harry is thinking about now.

Fortunately for him, Harry is too close to care about how Louis comes and tells him, "I'm so close, Lou. Get your fingers back inside you, want you to come first."

Louis cries out in relief as he quickly slides two fingers back into his hole, pumping in and out fast enough to be able to take a third again just moments later.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so close." Louis cries out, panting and whining as he pushes his fingers in as deep as they'll go, crooking in just the right spot to have him gasping out Harry's name, no other thoughts on his mind.

"Me too, Lou. You sound so fucking hot, babe. Come on, Lou, come for me. Don't think I can wait much longer." And Louis is done for. He feels his cock twitching as stretches his fingers out inside him, come shooting up his torso and landing on his chin as he cries out Harry's name one last time.

He comes down from his high just in time to hear Harry gasping out his name as he comes into his fist, telling Louis how beautiful and perfect he is for him. Louis keens softly at that, smiling a bit as he turns on his side, snuggling under the blanket and letting his eyes drift shut, not even bothering to clean himself off as he feels so exhausted after such an intense orgasm.

"That was perfect, love." Louis whispers to Harry softly as he hears shuffling on the other line, Harry crawling back into bed after cleaning himself off.

"Mmm, yeah it was. Miss you so much Lou, I'm glad you called."

"You only miss me for my body." Louis says breathily, yawning and stretching his arms up as he snuggles deeper into his blanket.

Harry chuckles gently before letting out a loud yawn as well.

"Go to sleep, Louis. Can you imagine? Even from 3000 miles away, I can still exhaust you with my sex skills. I have a gift."

Louis shakes his head fondly and rolls his eyes before saying, "You're an idiot, Harold. Love you, good night."

"Love you too, baby. Good night." And Louis hangs up the phone, rolling on Harry's side of the bed to snuggle into his pillow, still being able to smell the faint hint of Harry's coconut shampoo.

See, Louis can totally survive a week without Harry. But he really doesn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this one. I always love a good phone sex one shot but never actually imagined myself writing one, as it's quite hard to capture the smut just through words but I hope I did it justice, and that you all enjoyed it. thanks for reading pals


End file.
